When Observation Matters Most
by Loodlelood
Summary: Nick Wilde surprises his long time partner with a shocking display of knowledge using a beloved film as an example of a rather esoteric scientific principle.
1. Chapter 1

A short discourse on the relationship between conscious thought and the effects of quantum observation.

One upon the time, the was a litlle small named Jerome. Jerome was born with a special power, he was stronger than all his classmates at the sonic fighting academy. Jerome was so much stronk that his parents tould to him "Jerome, you are the fucking STRONG" and he was the fucking STRONG. There are of course many ways to describe the events that were soon to unfold, but the best description may be that we are all a little small on the inside. UNLESS we were actually a little BIG! Haha, didn't see that coming, did you Jerome? You are the little, but we are big! But wait, cause jerome was like "Fuck your" and he beeted me so bad that I was betted. Unfortunately, the revelation that his mother had passed away had left him open for the stinging blow that struck him across the face. Blood, leaking from a ruined nose, flowed in streams toward the cold and frosted ground. The precious lifeblood that flowed through all who live had been spilt, and Jerome wuz liek "oh shuck" Which was like shit, but also fuck.

But then the nuclear happened, and the upper class of the American society began to regret their rampant consumerism. The greed that fuelled their every action had finally been repaid in full, and all that was left was a sea of ash and flame. Or aT least thas what the Govermen want you to believe. I Donnut believe you" Jerome said to the Ukrainian resistance fighters, and he unleashed the power of the fucking STRONG™. But once more his strength proved to be a curse, as his biceps swelled with a dark power he did not understand. Letting loose a torrent of the fucking STRONG™, Jerome started hallucinating so as to believe that the theme of the final boss of Dark Souls I had begun to play. A melancholic wave of piano notes washed over those present, and a feeling of tragic peace filled all who heard. The tragic nature of man was laid bare for all to see, and those who once sought conflict realized that such things were born of our innate inability to understand that we are not the center of the world around us. Strange then that the our observations have been shown to influence the world around us. Take, for instance, the quantum zeno effect, which states that frequent observations to an unstable particle will result in it never decaying. This goes against all that is known of conventional physics, yet even more so it puts our place in the universe into perspective. Merely observing something allows you, of all factors that go into a closed system, to influence the world around you in ways you can not even perceive.

Odd that things aren't always as they appear, given that we place so much trust in our most used sense. Why would we believe our sight had lied to us? Well, it is not one's eyes that deceive, but rather it is the mind that chooses ignorance over a harsh reality.

BUT THEN JEROME WAS A FIGGAT, and he was supre dumb an shit for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee Movie Made a Joke Out of the Black Lives Matter Movement Before Black Lives Matter Did.

"Fack you you stuper fuck." Jerome said the the presdent of the unitit Statues of American't. Obamy was like, oh shit' but he was still all calm and shit and pulled out his chainsaw and started to do the acrobatic. This was the most acrobatic of them all, so there was like so many people going super cool and this is awesome. And there was super cool rock n rue music playing and everitim was on fire. Abamy hitted Jerome with his chains aw, but Jerome had anticipated this action. He hitted the Chanesaw with his impressive girth, surprising the black president, who , had expected, that there were none, but it could be said?", Jerome said because fuck you.

But Obamy was wise in the ways of forbidden sorceries, and called upon a great deluge of abyssal fluids. "H'wumn Le'el unrihk" was what he said or some shit I don't know, and then he Jerome was like "This action does not befit one who claims to have the greater interests of the people at heart" and Obamy wuz all like "Do you truly believe that the men and women of this accursed age care for anything other than short lived amusement? Their interest is merely whatever may prove entertaining to the observer, and what could be more entertaining that what you see before you?" Obamy said to Jerome, and Jerome saw some shit. There was, like, a super big vortex of imperishable darkness that tore asunder the very sky, and the intro to Shadow the Hedge, Edge, and Edgy started to play and Jerome was like "You madman! You truly believe that there are none among us who see the folly of society at large?" buT Obamy saided something like "If one would strip away sentimentality and personal believe then one could see that no life is inherently more valuable than another. Therefore, the only deciding value, in terms of worth, is quantity." But Jerome s- "The desires of the living are not the same as their lives!" like holy shit Jerome stop interrupting me you raging faggot.

Obamy was like "What is a life, unfulfilled? Can something truly be called a living being if every moment they exist is spent in misery? As I give the people what they want I also give them life. You who claim knowledge are burdened by horrid realizations of your own insignificance before the whole of reality, but these fools are not. Those who hold within them an intellect that allows for such realizations as their own unimportance are forever doomed to a life of barely resisting the onset of nihilism. They can't be saved, but the fools can. These idiots who blindly seek such entertainment can still enjoy a life if it is provided. Is that it? Jerome, do you hate the foolish? Why? Is it because, though you deny it, you envy the joy that they can feel on a consistent basis? Are you burdened by your inability to shut out the truth, no matter how nightmarish it may be? Do you hate them for having what you can not? Peace of mind? Joy? Love?" Saided the presint of us.

"You'a faggle" Jerome said to the Obamy who was saying stupid shit about stuff, so Jerome used the fucking STRONG™ to punched Obamy in the freedom, and then shit stopped getting fucked up and peace happened but maybe we all learned that no matter the choices we are never can but make that we won't stop even if it isn't what we can decide when it is that the time comes to stop and look at why we won't when there is no way but to do it for the children?


End file.
